


It Really Wasn't My Fault This Time

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gryffindor!Tanaka, Gryffindor!Terushima, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Kyoutani, Hufflepuff!Miya Atsumu, M/M, Multi, Soul Bonds Au, never apparently, when will these boys learn not to mess with blood magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Kyoutani is woken up by a weird sensation. He just didn't know much work it was going to entail..Fluff, what more can I write, really. This is connected to "We Did What? And to Whom?" and "Don't Know We Got Here But I Like It" just because of the soul bonds AU thing. Not affiliated with "It Was Surely A Knockout" since that's a different pairing...





	It Really Wasn't My Fault This Time

Blood magic. It was a vicious thread of magic. So much of Kentarou's family magic involved blood magic though, he could hardly judge his friends for delving into it. Having so much experience with it though, Kentarou understood the risks when dealing with it. When it just so happened that it had to do with Kentarou himself, that was when he had a problem with it.

He was sleeping in his dorm room the night previous when he was woken up by a blinding pain in his chest. Kentarou had woken with a gasp, much to the surprise of his dorm mates, and let out a short groan. 

"Yo, Ken, you alright?" Miya Atsumu could never be said to not care about his teammates, he didn't know if they were technically friends or not.

"I'm...fine." He didn't technically know if he was fine or not, because he still felt a burst of magic beneath the surface of his skin. He also felt two tiny bundles of emotions, and Kentarou only knew they were there because he had already started Occlumency training and knew what emotions were his and what were not. The two bundles of emotions were confused, scared, but beneath all of that they also felt guilt. Kentarou almost growled at that, so it was the fault of whatever was connected to these bundles of emotions that he was now in this mess. 

He wanted to investigate, he wanted to find out who had done whatever they did to involve Kentarou, but with a quick Tempes charm he saw that it was three in the morning. Investigation could wait until they weren't under curfew. 

OoOoO

Kentarou realized he had fallen asleep when he woken up again by his wand alarm going off next to his head. He groaned and rolled over to get out of bed. He felt like the two bundles of emotions had grown a bit, and he could sense they were still guilty. Especially one of the two, Kentarou surmised that these were two people. Maybe in Hogwarts? He couldn't exactly tell, but he felt like it was within at least a mile that the bundle of emotions originated from, so definitely inside Hogwarts. That meant that they were either students or professors. He guessed that they were students, just because professors usually didn't delve in blood magic. It was mostly illegal anyways, the only reason Kentarou still studied it was because his family magic basically required him to.

He dressed quickly, wanting to get down to the Great Hall sooner rather than later. He would normally go down to the Black Lake and run for an hour, but he hated this uneasy feeling that he was getting based on the emotions that weren't his.

By the time he had gotten down to the Great Hall, there were hardly any students there yet. It was about a half hour before breakfast started, but he had hoped that these two troublemakers would show themselves to explain things. It took another fifteen minutes before Kentarou felt a pull on his magic, or rather, like spools of thread wrapping around each other. The distance between them was getting smaller, he soon realized. He found himself a bit nervous, and from the bundles of emotions he was feeling, the other two people were also nervous.

Another five minutes later, and many more students were milling around, speaking with one another, some slumped on the tables in sleepiness, when Kentarou felt the pull from his magic abruptly tighten, almost like a rubber band snapping back into place from where it had been previously stretched. Two Gryffindors had just pushed their way into the Great Hall, eyes searching for something; or someone. Him, Kentarou's mind supplied, they were searching for him. His eyes met the grey ones of a shaved headed boy, and he nudged the other one and pulled him over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Uhh. Hi." Kentarou snorted, such eloquence from Gryffindor with the sides of his head shaved and the top dyed blond.

"It's not as if the lack of tact is disappointing, but I would really enjoy an explanation." Both the boys had the decency to look ashamed, before looking back up to observe the Hufflepuff.

“I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke and he's Terushima Yuuji. Uhh. Did you feel anything strange last night?" The shaved headed boy's question was short and simple. He could feel the nerves from one bundle of emotions and then the other, but all he could feel was exasperation. Why would they been delving in blood magic if they didn't know the risks? Or at least be man enough to admit it. 

"Yeah. Felt a lot last night. Mostly the sensation of having the two of your emotions in my head." Kentarou observed as the two Gryffindors’ surprise.

"We...didn't realize that's what they were." Kentarou scoffed.

"So you had weird emotions that weren't your own in your head, and you didn't wonder what it could mean?" He could feel the slight anger leaking through the bundles of emotion, and Kentarou wracked his brain for what this type of connection could mean. It could be anything from an emotional connection to a soul bond. Once he thought that it being a soul bond, his magic pulsed around him, as if confirming the idea. Kentarou's stomach flopped at that, how could he have a soul bond with these two other boys?

"What did the two of you do." He could his voice was hard, it sounded mean. He knew he looked and sounded angry even when he wasn't, so when he actually was, he'd been told it was a sight to see. Kentarou had often been put into anger management courses on the insistence of his mother. He knew the signs and the steps to calm himself down, but he felt like his reaction was deserved.

"We-! We didn't mean to!" Terushima Yuuji's response cause Kentarou to stand up from the Hufflepuff table, and grab each of the boys' sleeves and pull them until they left the Great Hall. He pulled them until the three of them came into an empty corridor.

"Explain." And they did. They explained that Terushima had been told by his father that he would be in a bonding contract with a girl he despised, and his father would acknowledge that his only son was homosexual whatsoever. They explained that when Tanaka first stumbled upon a solution to his problem, it was of course in the restricted section of the library, that they had been very hesitant to try it. It was supposed to find a person's soul mate, but apparently they read a part of the ritual incorrectly and it instead bonded Terushima's soul to ideal mates instead. Apparently this meant that both Tanaka and Kentarou were ideal mates for the Gryffindor. 

Kentarou couldn't exactly argue with the fact that their ritual clearly worked. He also know there was no going back on the bond that they shared now. Only death would eliminate it now. Kentarou couldn't exactly say that he minded either. If magic thought he had an ideal mate in the Gryffindor, then it must be true. What confused the Hufflepuff though was the fact that Magic also decided to make Tanaka and Kentarou linked as well. He had never heard of a three way soul bond. But maybe it wasn't that surprising. Kentarou guessed that if two Gryffindors and a Slytherin could make a soul bond work, then he could as well, even though he might pull his hair out trying to deal with the two of them.

“So, what happens now?” The question, asked by Terushima Yuuji, was directed at the both of them. Tanaka Ryuunosuke looked as if he didn’t have an answer, but Kentarou did. He had an answer for most things, regardless of what his friends and teammates had to say on the subject. 

“Now? We get to know each other. And hope for the best.” The two Gryffindors looked skeptical, but as Kentarou started to explain the soul bond more, they knew they were stuck. There was no way to be released from a soul bond, after all. If they were judged to be perfect mates by Magic though, he didn’t have to worry about them being incompatible. Kentarou didn’t know what would happen, but he wouldn’t let it stress him; that was just the kind of stand-up guy he was.


End file.
